Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 1
Description They both lose, but one will be the winner! Who will be the winner? Interlude Boomstick: You know Wiz, Winner battle was fun. And now it's loser's turn. Wiz: Yeah that's right! Here we have, Baldi, Mr. Freeze, Negan, Kylo Ren, Lara Croft. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these loser combatants' weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Baldi Wiz: Baldi is a teacher or a professor of math, his favorite subject. If you get a question wrong you will be chased by Baldi. Boomstick: Baldi is slow. Wiz: Yeah but it's hard to get away from him, he can kill a opponent with 1 hit with his ruler. He's Intelligence and he believes math besides other subjects. Baldi also take player to go to camp with a bus in a forest, the player need to keep the fire going otherwise he'll chase you. He get a bear trap to trap a player's escaping. Boomstick: Baldi is not a real fighter with his only fighting skill is chasing a child with others and chasing the same child in a huge forest. He has a heightened senses. Wiz: His durability is withstand Gotta Sweep, 1st prize or survive without getting injury. He catches player when they get distract by Playtime, Bully, Gotta Sweep and Principal after getting send in detention. Boomstick: He hear every door you open! Wiz: He is easily affected by things like soda, A loud noises can distort his hearing and make him forget what he was doing. Boomstick: I still wondering if he kill Joe. Wiz: Boomstick. Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Baldi can- Boomstick: Have a huge anger issues? yes I know. Wiz: Not. That. Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: As I was saying, Baldi can be pushed away by projectiles. And Baldi is poorly CGI (computer-generated imagery) modeled humanoid figure. Boomstick: It's ironic because I thought Baldi was a female when I saw his lip like that. When I hears his voice, I was confused. Wiz: What the heck, Boomstick? Actually nevermind some people thought so too. Boomstick: See? I'm not the only one. Wiz: So, Baldi has a ruler that measures at 13 inches, with that ruler, he can knock out or kill the player with one swing, he can smacks his ruler while chasing and obviously teaches with it. Boomstick: I thought the teaching was only that green computer one where you answers the problems. Wiz: It's different. Boomstick: You right, I still not want to be teach by that guy. Baldi: Oh Hi! Mr. Freeze Wiz: Mr. Freeze, known as Victor Fries, The Husband of Nora. Boomstick: In order to save his wife from disease that made her terminally ill, he cryogenicly froze her inside lab at GothCorp so that he could find a cure. Wiz: Victor built himself a cyro suit, so that he could survive. The suit also gives him superhuman strength and durability, his main weapon is his freeze ray, he also has a few frost grenades which he can chuck at people. Boomstick: It's hard for Batman to take him on in straight up fight. The suit, while very powerful, it does limit his mobility, this make him open to stealth based attacks. But he was fast enough to keep up with Batman, he always lose to Batman. Wiz: As a cryogenicly, Freeze has a very intelligent mind, and can be very resourceful and cunning. After his accident, his aging process slowed almost completely yet can only survive in temperature about -50 degrees. He was strong enough to break though his own ice structures which are bulletproof and froze blasted a talon attempting to blitz him. He admitted that his tech is incapable of reaching absolute zero compared to Captain Cold, having lost against him many time. Boomstick: He was a enemy of Batman, a scientist that has a power of ice in his hand and try to freeze Gotham City. His suit is unaffected by lazara's flame. And however can we talk about his weakness to Chicken Soup? Wiz: Boomstick, no-- Boomstick: It was so hilarious that caused him collapse to the ground. Wiz: We already know, alright? Boomstick: Alright. Wiz: Victor's parents, Charles and Lorraine Fries, disowned him. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: His suit may be adapted to the cold, but it can still be immobilized by ice. It is possible to trick Mr. Freeze into accidentally freezing himself. Boomstick: He cannot survive at or above room-temperature outside of his suit. Wiz: He has a strength but less ability. Boomstick: He grew up to become a two time Olympic decathlon while attending college to learn molecular biology, and met his future wife Nora before working at GothCorp as a cryogenics engineer. Wiz: He can casually break through metal doors and Tanked a store-sized explosion. Boomstick: He can freeze you if you touch his wife! Mr. Freeze: Let's kick some ICE. Negan Wiz: And here we have Negan, The Walking Dead's character. He was as a Gym Teacher too. Boomstick: He killed Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee! Include others as well. Wiz: He married a wife named Lucille that died from cancer, it caused him a lot of pain and stress, now he has a barbed wire bat named it Lucille after his wife. Boomstick: He's happy to have it. Wiz: Negan was a enemy of Rick Grimes (then allies), he was also a leader of saviors. Boomstick: He made everyone literally cry, for real. Wiz: Negan has a Great Strength and Intimidation, he escaped the tiger Shiva who can run up to 40 miles per hour when hunting. He also survived having his throat cut by Rick Grimes. Boomstick: He survived several assassination attempts and survived almost certainly fatal gunshots. Wiz: He is good at reading people and exploiting weaknesses. Boomstick: That's why you don't mess with Negan unless he threats you. Wiz: His bat survived being burned by Rick Grimes while trying to break it but unfortunately it got break by Beta after Negan take him down. Boomstick: He can mentally break down foes. He beat Rick in a fist fight and literally made Rick his bitch for a short time. He took a punch to the chin from Daryl Dixon, and No one even dared to challenge Negan. Wiz: He also stabbed the guy's gut out, well we can say it was pretty nasty. Boomstick: I know right! Wiz: Negan is a skilled fighter, and is pretty strong too. He is intelligent in battle and out of battle. He is skilled with firearms and bat wielding, but Negan has still regular human weaknesses. He has escaped automatic gunfire on several occasions. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Lucille is strong enough to crush a human skull with a single swing. Lucille crushed Glenn with eyes pop out, that was brutally! Wiz: He blocked a bullet with Lucille. Negan also beats Dwight, Simon, Rick and Beta or anyone, he even kidnapped Eugene and Father Gabriel. Negan has Durability too. Boomstick: Well, Negan can swing his Lucille at your skull so run. Negan: I am everywhere. Kylo Ren Wiz: Ben Solo, known as Kylo Ren, Son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Nephew of Luke Skywalker. Boomstick: And Granson of Darth Vader! Wiz: Ben fell into dark side of the force long time ago and has joined amongst the rank of the First Order. Leader of the Knight of Ren. Kylo Ren is knowledge in several tactics. Boomstick: He has powerful force due to being a direct descendant of Darth Vader. He also manages to kill Supreme Leader, Snoke tricking him into thinking he was going to kill Rey, how amazing was that. Wiz: He lost to Rey but he can easily kept up with Rey in their fight. Kylo Ren wields a very unique, but somewhat unstable Lightsaber that comes complete with crossguards that are able to be ignited alongside the blade of the saber. The Kyber Crystal that powers his sabers is cracked, giving the blade a serrated and ragged shape, rather than the smooth and elegant shaft a normal saber possesses, and thus needs the crossguards in order to vent the unstable energy. He also destroys his helmet all by himself. Boomstick: He's incredibly fast! He able to casually react to and stop blaster bolts mid flight, he nearly kill Finn in a Lightsaber duel, froze a blaster shot in the air, and his Force Power said to be immense. Wiz: He survived a hit from Chewbacca's bowcaster, after Kylo Ren killed his own father Han Solo. He fight his uncle Luke Skywalker, and got tricked by him. Boomstick: He has a very good memory, knows by every Stormtrooper by numbers, and is said to be unstoppable on the new trilogy's battlefield, he is really unstoppable. But I don't know why he would listen to Snoke's order to kill his own father, and fight his uncle. Wiz: At least he didn't kill his mother. Boomstick: But-- Wiz: Maybe the dark side was inside of him, alright? Boomstick: He has Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tutaminis and Speed! Wiz: He also has Martial Arts and Ability, his force ability was already powerful. As a part-Skywalker, he has an incredible connection to the Force. Boomstick: This guy is fast and kick asses! Kylo Ren: Traitor! Lara Croft Wiz: Now. We have Lara Croft, the daughter of a wealthy English family of archaeologists, Richard and Amelia Croft. Boomstick: When Lara was young she traveled around her parents on many of their archeological expeditions which helped to shape the woman she was becoming. Her parents were vanished and were presumed dead, Lara is now a fearless and badass! Wiz: She's a good athlete, she's also a good swimmer she knows how to breath pretty well. Boomstick: She escapes The Temple Zombies. Wiz: She survived multiple plane crashes, killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors and a dragon, survived a 250 foot dive into a river, Defeated the God-Queen of Atlanta, Twice Battled Egyptian God Set and Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramids. Her main weapons are her dual pistols. She found every tomb on Yamatai Island, Destroyed the Solarii Cult pretty much by herself, Killed Mathias, leader of the Solarii and saved her friend Samantha. Boomstick: And she's a treasure hunter! She chose to study at the University College of London. After traveling the world both Lara and her best friend Sam end up aboard Endurance, on an expedition to the Dragon's Triangle off the Japanese coast in search of the lost citization of Yamatai. Wiz: Lara is rather resilient. She's a English Archaeologist, probably rich and she has a strength. She endured a lot of physical and psychological damage on the Island and Defeated the stormguards, undead samurai and a giant one at the end. She infiltrated and escaped Area 51. Boomstick: She became worthy when she can lift Mjolnir known as Thor's weapon. Wiz: Yeah but remember it's not the Marvel Thor you thinking about. Boomstick: Her Weaknesses, Seems to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder, Somewhat mentally unhinged, Is significantly less experienced and seasoned than her classic counterpart and found her parents dead. Wiz: Found her parents dead isn't exactly her weakness, she can later get strong. She wasn't faster than Doppelganger. Boomstick: She has a amazing tactics. Wiz: She's also good at pickpocketing. Lara was strong enough to defeat supernatural creatures such as yetis, she also defeated Bears and Jaguar. Boomstick: Yup, she is strong and badass just like I say! Lara Croft: Don't you think you've seen enough? =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Baldi Mr. Freeze Negan Kylo Ren Lara Croft Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Take place on Baldi's homeschool, Baldi driving his bus, going far away from his homeschool then suddenly he felt bus moved the wrong way and was about to crash. Baldi escapes the crash, Baldi was stuck in the road. Baldi: What just happen to that bus, why--''' Kylo Ren: '''It was me. Baldi turns around and saw Kylo Ren. Baldi: You, you're the one who destroy my bus! You're in big trouble. Kylo Ren pulls out his Lightsaber. Baldi: Whoa, what is that? Kylo Ren charges at Baldi and Baldi dodges. Negan appears and grins. Negan: I have two victims. Mr. Freeze: Y'all going to get freeze. Lara appears with her dual pistols. Baldi: Wait, what is going on? Mr. Freeze starts shoot his freeze ray at Baldi, Baldi dodges and pulls out a ruler. Kylo Ren charges at Mr. Freeze, Mr. Freeze then punches Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren kicks and swing his Lightsaber but Mr. Freeze dodges. Negan swings his Lucille at Baldi, Baldi dodges and smack Negan with a ruler. Negan: What the hell is with this ruler? Baldi charges at Negan, Negan throw a punch at Baldi and toss Baldi. Lara with her dual pistols shoots at Negan, Negan blocks the bullet with Lucille and charges at Lara. Baldi gets up, and Mr. Freeze shoots his freeze ray at Baldi's foot, Baldi can't get out. Baldi: Goddamn you! Kylo Ren swings his Lightsaber at Baldi's head, cutting his head off. 4 Combatants Left Lara fires her dual pistols at Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren force choke Lara and tosses her. Mr. Freeze shoots Freeze Ray at Negan, which Negan dodged and charges at Mr. Freeze, Kylo Ren saw Lara throw her pickaxe at him, Kylo Ren dodges. Kylo Ren: Pathetic. Lara grunts and charges at Kylo, Kylo force her and toss her to 2 combatants. Mr. Freeze gets up and quickly shoots his Freeze Ray at Kylo. Kylo Ren: Your ice gun won't work. Kylo Ren breaks Mr. Freeze's freeze ray by force. Mr. Freeze: Time to get freeze! Lara pulls out her knife and stabs Negan's shoulder, kicks him. Lara: Time to say goodbye, creep. Lara shoots Negan's head, Negan collapse to the ground. 3 Combatants Left Kylo Ren fighting Mr. Freeze, Mr. Freeze throw a punches at Kylo. Kylo Ren grunts and cuts Mr. Freeze's hand off and force choking him. Kylo Ren sticks his Lightsaber into Mr. Freeze's mouth and tosses him. 2 Combatants Left Kylo Ren turn around and see Lara. Kylo Ren: You know you reminded me of one girl I knew. Lara charges at Kylo, Kylo swings his Lightsaber at Lara but Lara dodges and uppercuts Kylo. Lara kicks Kylo's knee, and Lara pulls out her knife to stab Kylo but missed, Kylo kicks Lara away and grabs a Lightsaber. Kylo Ren: You know, I won't be beat by a girl again. Kylo Ren force chokes Lara, Lara pulls out her one dual pistols and shoots at Kylo's hand. Kylo Ren: What! Kylo Ren got kicked by Lara and punched by Lara, as Kylo collapse to the ground, he kicks Lara's knee quickly and he grabs his Lightsaber, cuts Lara in half. Kylo Ren: Pathetic and Weak. All of them. Kylo Ren walked away. 1 Combatants Left (Winner) Result K.O. Boomstick: Whoa! Wiz: Kylo Ren is Telekinesis, Tutaminis and Telepathy, he has a strength to break his helmet by silent rage. He's incredibly fast and also tricked Snoke. Boomstick: Yeah, he is knowledge in several tactics and has a powerful force ability due to being a direct descendant of Darth Vader. Wiz: Baldi is just slow and not a skilled fighter but only chases with his ruler, his ruler is strong with one hit killing player. Boomstick: Mr. Freeze has a weaknesses that doesn't make him strong. He was beaten by chicken soup. Wiz: Negan use to have great strength but Kylo Ren got more than Negan's. Boomstick: Lara used to survive everything, but Kylo's force can distract her while in fight! Wiz: That's right! It was also fun with our previous Royale, which are Winners Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1. Baldi: First Loser * Slower * Isn't skilled fighter * Intelligence Mr. Freeze: Third Loser * Has a weaknesses that doesn't make him strong * Defeated by chicken soup * Lost to Captain Cold * Intelligence Negan: Second Loser * Doesn't use guns very often * Normal Human Weaknesses * Easy to trick * Intelligence * Fighter Kylo Ren: Winner * Incredibly Fast * Tricked Supreme Leader Snoke * Has a powerful force abilities * Stronger * Knowledge in several tactics * Froze a blaster shot in the air * Telekinesis * Tutaminis * Telepathy * Lost to Rey Lara Croft: Final Loser * Stronger * Somewhat mentally unhinged * Wasn't faster than Doppelganger * Good Athlete * Intelligence * Survived multiple plane crashes * Resilient Boomstick: Looks like Kylo Ren shows the losers the power of dark side! Wiz: The winner to this Royale is Kylo Ren! Category:Bob6114 Category:Battle Royales Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Bow' Themed Death Battle Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019